


the One where Iruka is a Native Prince.

by Zenxara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: what it say on the tin.





	the One where Iruka is a Native Prince.

Iruka is a prince from a native tribe up in the mountains in the lightning region.

The story starts when the chief, send Iruka to his spiritual journey, telling him that now that he is ten, he is old enough to get guidance from the gods and spirits. He needs to stay in the secret land until he is ready. When Iruka asked when he would know if he is ready, his father smiled down at him and said he will know when he is ready for the spirits will tell.

Iruka is to stay in the sacred land up in the mountain cave, with only his clothes on his back. He need to forage for food with everything he learned from his tribe.

He was there for a month, dirty, frustrated from his ancestors for the little guidance he received. But with a clear schedule. Iruka is frustrated because he thinks that if he has to lead and protect his tribe when his father gave him the mental he will need more.

Iruka has two younger brothers and a sister. He is the eldest so the title will come down to him, even if his brothers are much better at leadership already then him. Bored and unable to focus on his meditation he took his man made spear he created to help catch fish he went down for a run in the forest nearby. 

That's when he found some man made traps for hares. This was way to far from the tribes hunting ground, and on the sacred land too. So he went into stealth mode, feeling the energy of his ancestors (chakra) around him as he find clues and jump on trees and hide to listen to the group of mix of tribe ninja camping site. He listened in horror as the ninja give the intel saying it would be the easiest job, the kid they have to kill always follow a schedule and during his “meditation” he is in so deep that he doesn’t even sense others. Dude was like, I was so close I could touch and move his shit and he didn’t even notice!

One of the ninjas is still hiffy, saying do they really have to kill the kid? I mean, he is just a kid. The captain huff and said to grow balls, the chief was specific in his demands. Plus its a win-win situation, they get a better chief in the future, we get hunting grounds for food and possible liaison for trades and shit. Those natives need better shit and we need the land for food.

Iruka is shell shock. He fled with only his spear and the clothes he made on his back, leaving everything he forged so far in the month in the cave. He goes toward the water. It took him a couple of days to fully go down the mountain and walk toward the ocean, following the river. He was in the middle of crying sadness for his tribe who wanted to kill him, and angry because they wanted to kill him, get rid of him. Thinking that he was useless, an unfit leader.

At the beach, he didn’t know what to do, the water laps on his feet. He was hungry, tired, and crumbling. He curled on himself spear next to him as he cries, no tears running down his cheek for he had nothing else. He yells and cry, broken.

He was found by a fisherman, hearing the cry he thought someone was hurt. Instead he found a boy, dirty, with some dried blood, streaks on his face of mix of paint and tears and dirt. His long hair a mangle of mess with a man made spear strike in the sand next to him. They didn’t understand each other because of the different dialect.

The fisherman was able to bring Iruka in the Inn where his group was staying for the night and everyone took in the boy. They wash him, cut his hair because it was way to mangled. Gave him new clean clothes, a bit too big for him, but they said he will grow into them. Iruka didn’t understand anything they were saying but was frozen at all the attention and caring. Only his mother would care for him like that.

They brought him to the fishing boat and teach him the Land of Fire dialect, how to read, and the way of the fisherman life. They named him Iruka Umino because of his amazing swimming skills and using chakra ability.

When they were hired to help cross leaf ninja across the ocean the fisherman added a new clause that the leaf ninja had to help teach Iruka some basic of chakra control and self defence. Iruka got attached the the leaf ninja’s and his teaching so that when he turned 13, with sadness and promises to write he left with a duffle bag, his spear, new hair doo and a scar along his face and march toward Konoha, with a hand drawn map from one of the nice ninjas who suggest that he continue his training at the academy there.

Iruka asked the guards for a hearing with the Hokage. The guards where looking at a young man, spear made of wood, bones, feathers and vines and seashells, having a deep accent and a sort of lisp. They looked at each other and shrug. Asked for a name and to wait. Iruka was inside the wall, guarded by a shinobi, his hand wrap together and his spear taken away. Iruka frown at his hands after 5 minutes and looked up at the guards saying that with just a quick wrist twist and chakra, he could easily get out of those knots. It wasn’t a good knot anyway. The guard blinked.

Looking like a challenged Iruka showed him and when he looked up with the string in his hand his grin fell down seeing the guard armed with a kunei ready. He felt a little pang of sadness for not being trusted but he pushed it aside with logic of his many ninja mantors. And continue with his teaching, showing the various knots he had to used daily for two years on the fishing boat. The guard had pocket the kunei and was watching with interest. He knew those things already but seeing the effortless boy doing it and his knowledge. He wonders why this boy isn’t in a village already, why Konoha.

He was seen by Sandaime. The Hokage having read many reports about this particular fishing boat and their boy learning chakra and ninja ways from the east. He was easily accepted on probation in the village, a konoha ninja having accept easily to sponsor him to the academy. Iruka had only one request. That he is never sent to the land of lightning. He made the hokage promised that Iruka will never set foot on the mountains again.

He graduate easily, went on a mission, at 16 he had promotion of Chunin, his adopted family where proud, having came to the exam themselves. He knew Naruto already from having stayed in a boardroom at the same apartment.

He did the mission with Kakashi, and it failed, making him decide to take apprenticeship as a teacher, since naruto and a lot of people told him that he is a natural kind person who doesn’t notice he is teaching others.

He still has his spear that he hides in his closet. 

At 17 he get his first full on class.

The rest is pretty much canon. He knew of Kakashi since the mission and him working at the desk. They would chat quickly on the roads sometimes Kakashi asking how his class is going, and Iruka asking Kakashi how he was, how the ninkins are. But it was pretty acquaintance level of stuff. Kakashi gets the team 7 and they see each other a bit more often since Iruka is like a brother to Naruto.

[“I wish I could have done something...better for sasuke. Losing his clan, it hurts, like your losing every part of yourself piece by piece.” Iruka said to Kakashi looking over Naruto after coming back of trying to get Sasuke back.

“No one could have predicted what Sasuke would have done sensei. I am as fault as everyone else if you are thinking that way.”

Iruka shake his head, “You don’t understand, I should have seen it.-”

“-Iruka you didn’t know how-”

“-My tribe left me to die, the betrayal is as much pain as losing his whole tribe. I could see myself in him and yet...I did...nothing.”

Iruka rest his head on his fisted hands leaning on the bed.

Jiraiya came by the window saying that no one could have done anything since the boy was set on revenge anyway. They shouldn’t add more pressure on themselves, because there will be a lot of changes and work to be done for the village.

Iruka nodded, right.]

During the three years that team 7 is disband, Iruka and Kakashi becomes friends, they did some mission together. Kakashi never asked Iruka about his tribe, or how come he is a natural lightning dialect. Or about the drunk family FIsherman during that one mission.

The war happens, and now the time of peace.

Tsunade calls Iruka in for a mission of the highest importance.

Iruka meets Naruto and Shikamaru on the way, he is surprised asking if they were called in too? Shouldn’t they be working? Especially Shikamaru with his new goal of helping and becoming the hokage strategist and adviser. Getting in the office, Kakashi was there too, looking defeated.

Tsunade explain that it was a diplomatic mission and she is sending both Kakashi and Naruto as training for them as future hokage. Shikamaru is there as an advisor. Iruka will be their guide because its with the tribe.

Iruka is shock. “Now wait a minute here, we had a deal!”

“You had a deal with sandaime. I never agreed to those terms.-”

“-but I-”

“It’s been close to 20 years!” Tsunade slam her desk “ I would expect better from my shinobis! You are a shinobi of the leaf, no fear should hold you down from doing your duty! NOw Are you stay hidden for another 20 years or face them?”

Iruka clench his jaw. Standing straight and bow deeply

“I will do it, Hokage-same.”

“Good,” SHe said calmly leaning back down on her chair. “ I expect nothing less. Here are the diplomatic documents to go over with the tribe chief,” She hand over the scroll to Kakashi, “ You leave as early tomorrow morning as possible, there will be a boat waiting for you at the coast. In the meantime, I think you all have some talking to do, dismiss” she growled out waving them to leave her office.

Iruka was bolting out but Kakashi had quickly grabbed him by the arm and told him coldly that they are not leaving until he explains everything. Kakashi said that he never asked before because it never had any effect on the village or his business, but now it's both. He wants answers. Now.

Iruka wrench his arm from kakashi gasp and sigh, crossing his arms and said fine. But not here.

They meet at the BBQ place and Iruka told them everything. About where he is born, his tribe, the pressure of being next of kin to be chief and protect and lead his tribe. His journey and the assassins. And the fishermen and then its history. Here he is.

Naruto said that he gets to see his family again!, Iruka said that this, they are his family. His tribe abandon him when they hired assassins to kill him over a supply route. Naruto added that yeah, the dumb chief did but iruka said his brother and sister was really young, they might not know anything! Iruka HAS to come.

Shikamaru sighed and said that Sensei had already agreed to be their translator and guide  
“Oh yeah,” Naruto laugh rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka also point out that it has been close to 20 years, he might not be recognized anyway. But it will be good...to see his brothers and sisters all grown up. He only has the memory of them as babies. Children.

Going back home alone to pack, he search in his wardrobe for his spear. Taking it out felt like power, like he could achieve everything. It was a short now because he had made it when he was 11 but it still was part of his life. He adds it on the pile to seal them in the scroll. Doesn’t know if he will need it but if he is going back to his tribe, he felt like he should bring the last piece connecting him to his tribe.

The next morning he met Kakashi at the wall door. They chat a little bit before Naruto and Shikamaru appears. (both with their girlfriends, Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other with knowing eyes and mimic barfing teasing the younger boys-laughing)

The journey was pretty uneventful, they didn’t get the fisherman that raised Iruka as travelers, but the captain did give Iruka a letter from his crew. Naruto and Shikamaru are horrified by the mix match of poker, truth or dare, go fish game that Iruka and Kakashi created in boredom once in the long term mission a long time ago. The chips where coloured river stones, the cards are a mixed of playing cards with drawings on them and the dare or so childish.

After two hours Shikamaru figure out some part of the rule sets having watch them play none stop. Until they paused because Iruka was laughing so hard he couldn’t breath. So far, this mission was the most layback mission. The ocean was fine, Iruka thought Shikamaru how to play the game against Kakashi, Naruto being not interest.

(Shikamaru was back to being completely confused on the made game when Iruka had stole the only green pebble from Kakashi pile. Kakashi had whine childishly while iruka was laughing evilly. Kakashi threatened that he will get it back. Iruka smiled divelish and said not ifff I cage it. Iruka place the pebble away from his pile. Kakashi gasp. His card in hand pile in one instead of being fanned. Iruka doing the same.

“You wouldn’t”

“I think I already did.”

“This means war Umino.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Bring it Hatake.”

They stand off, both hands holding their cards next to the pile.

“Shikamaru, you’re the dealer.” Kakashi said,

Together they said, one two, three and slam their cards hand next to the pile of cards and moved their pebbles in guarding and war strategy.

Shikamaru grabbing the cards and shuffle curiously. Iruka laugh saying Kakashi is going down, he has enough red for TWO dragons. Kakashi swore and move more pebble arrangement.

Iruka had caged the only green pebble with gray ones like a forterest, it had darker stone in square of four like army formation. Shikamaru was told to give them ten cards each. They would deal cards. It had to be the same amount of cards has to be dealt. So when kakashi give three, Iruka had to give three, or the amount he wants and any pebbles for the total amount of cards.

Then Shikamaru had to place face up the amount of cards and using those displayed cards the two would use poker rule, pairs and suits to move their army and attacks.

Iruka won, but mostly because he had more pebble. Shikamaru could see the logic since it was pretty strategic and see it from them but...why just so sudden in the middle of the game.

“Dont try to make sense of it, most of it...we make it up on the spot just to spice it up.” Kakashi said with a shrug as he help packing the pebble in a bag with Iruka

“What” shikamaru deadpan.

“We just wing it, and change the rules here and there as we play when it gets to favoritism.” iruka added knotting the bag.

“I still have the original rule pages somewhere in my room.”

“You still have that? Can we even read it?”

Kakashi burst out laughing “Fuck no, I think I took it so that I could make a clean copy but” he wave his hand around silently saying that life happen.

Shikamaru pinch the top of his nose. “This is unbelievable. You two are children.” he hissed at his sensei. The two just shrugs un ashamed.)

Arriving a week later at the shore, the three could see the change in Iruka seeing the mountains. He got more serious and tense. A sudden change of the snorting laughing young man against the future hokage of konohagakure.

It was really early in the morning so they could start the journey, Iruka said. He doesn’t remember how long it took to go down from the Tribe to the coast, but if they are doing trades and link with the Hidden Cloud there should be a new, and easier, path.

It took three days for them to finally see something different. Getting closer to large towering gray jagged mountains. Iruka had mellowed by the journey and being less stressed and accompanied by good people anyway. He paused making the group paused as he looked at a particular spot up the mountain but they turn completely off the route he was looking at. He was correct, there was a nice clear path and sign directing them to the tribe.

His tribe was still deep in the woods, but there was more permanent house and farming lands, the people looked at them with a frown but Iruka just continued marching.

In a clearing, they stay for the night. Iruka was mostly silent looking up the treak hill they still have to climb. His tension was still high. Kakashi asked him if everything was okay? Iruka looked up at the starry night sky before smiling softly down at Kakashi and said he would be fine. It’s just...been forever since he went on the island, the mountains.

Shikamaru asked if Iruka is willing to share, what was the mountain he stopped at, what...what was it?

Iruka was pensive for a moment, his spoon scraping the curry Kakashi had made on the fire.  
He decided that keeping everything secret was no longer needed when he was forced to accept the mission, since the team, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto, know about his origin now.

He told them that that was the sacred land, where every member of his tribe, when they turn 10-11 are send for their spiritual journey, where they are supposedly be able to connect with their ancestors for guidance and future. It was also there, now that Iruka has his training, that they would be more intune their primary element chakra. That is where he learned to mold his chakra in a way to be fast, climb trees and stay afloat on the river.

The next morning, after they pack up and up on their last journey to the tribe. When they were getting in the forest part that Kakashi learned to whisper that they are being watched, Iruka nodded, he felt it too. 

“Guards, and border patrol. We will have a neat welcome party.”

Kakashi hummed and said perfect with fake enthusiasm. He really does not like that he accepts to be the 6 hokage. Sigh.

Just like Iruka predict, the further in the forest two guards drop behind them, eye focusing at their intention. Iruka told Naruto to reign it in and to Shikamaru to keep his head up, there shouldn’t be any hostility, they are in a peaceful time after all.

Finally when they were at the entrance of the tribe, Naruto was ogling everything. Iruka tried his best not to also. It grew and changed a lot since he was exiled. A lot more build in house and house in the high trees, more people in chakra and ninja training. The people where wearing a mix of the tribe traditional clothes and modern.

Someone at the entrance a few other guards with spear similar to the one that is sealed on a scroll. The Captain had clear face painting and marking on his arms that distinguish him from his troup.

The guard tilt his chin to Iruka and his team. He ask in the lightning dialect sharply.

‘Who are you and what is your business here’

Kakashi looked at Iruka, he knew some lightning dialect word but a whole sentence and the fast pace was too much for him to understand.

‘My name is Iruka Umino, I am a guide for Kakashi Hatake Hokage candidate for the hidden leaf and two companion, we are send to make some business with the chief of your tribe as the correspondence.’

Iruka easily fall into his native tongue. He handed over the scroll with Tsunade and the Chief correspondence.

The captain looked at it, Iruka noted that they do know hidden leaf dialect now. They only spoke in Lightning Dialect for intimidation tactic. Neat.

The captain give short orders to his troup, the two behind Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru left, just like they had appeared. The two behind the captain nodded and moved aside. The captain smiled and hand over the scroll back to Iruka.

“I will guide you to the chief, he will be happy to see the arrival of the Konoha representative. Please, allow me.” He waves his hand and start to walk guiding them to a hut further in the tribe village. Iruka took the time to quickly glance and see the many changes and modernize since he last lived here. 

They meet with the chief, he speaks in english with an accent, he was old and kind, but Iruka didn’t dare speak, his heart beating out of his chest, hands tight in a fist. Iruka was sitting next to Kakashi, Shikamaru on his other side and Naruto on the other side of Kakashi.

Kakashi had left a comforting hand on one of Iruka’s fists. If the chief noticed he didn’t say anything.

The chief explained that they are expecting the contract to last a few days, no longer then three. That they have a house ready for them and a guide for any help they need. Then Iruka’s mother, the chief’s wife gets in, she had a small kind smile and wrinkle around her eyes, she looked exhausted and is wearing what looked like heavy colourful traditional dress/coat. The chief smiled with love in his eyes hand touched her hand in his kissing the knuckles. He present her to the team. The lady looked at them all with kindness and open art. SHe keep coming back to look at Iruka (who was getting nervous and could feel himself sweat. Iruka looked behind him and then at kakashi who was looking at him with questioning eyes.

It past really quickly, the chief had continued talking but the Wife was still staring at Iruka, a small frown on her brows as she tries to remember why this man is so familiar. He is different then his companion. Dark skin, a scar across his nose. Clearly nervous, holding the Hokage Candidate hand in a tight grip. WHy was he so familiar. She had a flash of her first son, her first baby.

“Chaske?” (pronounced chah-skay comes from a sioux nickname for a first son) She whispered, hand covering her mouth in surprise.

Iruka blinked, opened his mouth and close it. He blinks again. He didn’t hear that nicknames in … 20-ish years. He turned to Kakashi with wide eyes.

The lady is crying, bawling as she grabbed her husband and with such emotion that she couldn’t speak common she cries at her husband and point agitatedly at Iruka. The chief frown and speak back trying to calm her down, saying that it cannot be Chaske, he died a long time ago in the mountains remember.

“I know my son, husband, I can recognise him even if he is different cloths and has a scar on his face. This is Chaske. I know it, my son, my lost son. My baby.” She said with a bit hardness in her voice when talking to the Chief but looked back at Iruka with love and teary eyes, hands on her heart before she reach Iruka. Who was still holding kakashi’s hand really strongly. Kakashi was a strong ninja enough to not wince, but he started to not feel his fingers right now.

She cup Iruka’s cheek.

“Please, Chaske, do you remember?” She asked in her native tongue with such hope. Iruka was speechless, he didn’t know what to do. The chief looked pale and hopeful at the same time. The lady...his mother, there was no resentment or annoyance in her voice. That he remembers, he turned his head to look at Kakashi for...anything really. Dislodging her hold. She looked heartbroken, her hope shattered as she sit down heavily. Kakashi squeezed his hand and nod, trying to telepathically say that it's in his court now, he can say anything. Iruka looked at Naruto who looks a bit confused but back and forth at the lady and Iruka, his eyes a bit misty because he has a big heart about reunion and found family. Iruka will have to reassure him that no matter what Naruto is his family always.

Iruka turn to looked at Shikamaru . He nodded and give him a gesture to go ahead, he didn’t foresee anything wrong coming if they tell the truth. Too late now to back down anyway

The chief was holding his wife in his arms, looking pale and a bit hopeful, but Iruka could see the fear in his eyes. Iruka than knew that this was only his father doing. He didn’t expect for his eldest son to have survived. He raised his head, let go of kakashi’s hand (he stretch it and message it a bit, and mumble something to Naruto who was chuckling trying to hide it with a cough).

“I-” Iruka paused, his mother looked up, “I have not heard that name in 20 years.” He said in their native language. HIs mother gasp and continue crying launching over to hold Iruka in his arms.

“But- you said your name is Iruka?” The chief said frowning in fire language, on the outside it looked like a man wanting to protect his village from a potential enemy claiming he is lost first son. But to iruka and his team. This is a chief who is seeing a ghost and in denial.

Iruka hugged his mother, eye a bit watery as they seperate for Iruka to look at his father.

“I am, I was taken by fisherman who renamed me Iruka Umino, for my skills in swimming.”

Mother pat his face and hair as she sobbed for a while in unbelievable amazement. She ordered a guard to fetch her other sons and daughter,

“This is worth celebrating, my son is alive, and here! He came back! I knew it.” She said crying out loud so happy.

“Your highness-” Kakashi was cut off by the lady when her face became cold and angry and she stood up in a swift movement, her old age and frail attitude from before completely gone.

She hissed at her husband in her native tongue.

The two had a very angry argument right in front of the konoha team. Naruto lean back and ask Iruka what was happening.

“You want the short version or the word by word playout?”

“Short version please,” Shikamaru said as he watched more people and guards coming in as the fight became louder and stronger. This was getting more and more troublesome 

Kakashi pulled them a bit away from a fight and the guard holding down their chief, the captain leaving orders and a woman looking at them with wide eyes.

“Revolution.” Iruka answered after they were moved in a corner of the hut by Kakashi.

“So your dad DID send assassins to kill you, hide the fact to his whole family and village, and your mother now understood the implication and wants to kick him in the balls?” Shikamaru said, hands on his hips. Iruka snort and hide a giggle. SHikamaru remembering the many angry rants from his parents.

“Yes, more like she wants to carve his dick out and make him eat it while making earrings out of his balls.”

The three shivers and cover their privates, Iruka just clear his throat. He remembered that his mother was a powerful and strong warrior, her fragile state and oversized heavy coat easily hide that fact. She might have tried to look as fragile and soft as possible to be an asset if things went wrong.

Things went wrong, just on the wrong end of the scales she was expecting.

By the time the captain, a young woman and another young man came to them, Shikamaru was ranting angrily at Naruto, naruto was rubbing his head and whining. Kakashi was pinching the top of his nose in disbelieve. Iruka was facepalming, hand hiding his eyes as his shoulder shake at the antics of his ex-students.

The captain said sirs. Everyone turned to look at him and his new companions. The captain, hands on his hips stares unblinking at Iruka.

Iruka blinked in confusion, but then looked at the two and back to the captain. He knew he recognized the eyes, and those tattoos on his arms.

“Brother, I didn’t recognize you, I never seen that tattoo band before, does it mark that you are the next Chief?” Iruka asked curiously. Kakashi looked up holding down the tick of wanting to face palm. Of course the teacher wants to learn about the culture and not the fact that he is faced with his long last seen relative.

The captain smiled brightly and bring Iruka in a tight hug, the two other cry happily and hug the whole group.

“Chaske you old fuck, you didn’t change at all.” The captain said voice softer and a bit breaking from the emotions.

Iruka separate from the group looking at his younger brothers and sister.

“Iruka, My name is Iruka now.” He said looking at them.

“Right,” the captain nodd, “Iruka.”

They continued their conversation at the captain, his wife serving foods, pregnant. Iruka with the others meet his sisters partner, another woman, and his brother fiance’s. The children and they talk about the past and when Iruka was here and how much grieving they, the whole village, had of the news about Iruka’s “dead”.

“I knew it was impossible, you where the best chakra molder in the bunch. You could already climb trees and mountains without a sweat. Saying that you fell to your dead. I believed mother too” His sister said with a shake of her head, folding her arms. “She told all of us that you where not dead and will return someday. And with great warrior tales.”

Iruka laugh saying it wasn’t much a tale. He told about his adopted family, the fisherman life, moving to Konoha to continue the ninja way of learning. His teaching and how he met Naruto and team seven.

Naruto went over and said about amazing ninja Iruka is and kakashi too.

The question of if Iruka and Kakashi are together came up, both going beet read making shikamaru sigh resigned, he had to deal with a love struck Naruto, he had to deal with a childish crush having Kakashi everytime the Teacher came in for Academy paperwork.

Iruka shook his head saying nononono, no they are not together, no.

Kakashi teased him saying that is a hell of a lot of negative, what he isn’t good enough for Iruka?

“What no, you are! It’s just-” Iruka trailed off, not knowing how to form the words for his emotion right now. The knot in his throat looking at kakashi eyes. Still to new seeing both his grey eyes.

“Just?”

Everyone was staring in silence, back and forth, waiting.

“I-” Iruka frown and fidget scratching his scar before crossing his arms, slouching a bit. “You are the Hokage candidate. I’m a ninja formerly fisherman who forget Fire language words when angry. I’m just a teacher Kakashi, you could-”

“You are kind, intelligent, passionate, and have a quick tongue. You are down to earth and do not let anyone rank ever walked on you before. What is this so different?”

“You..just...its different okay?”

Kakashi looked around like he noticed they have an audience after iruka outburst. He blinked before sighing and standing up, giving his hand to help Iruka stand up too. Iruka accepting without hesitation, even if he doesn’t know what the other man was thinking or doing.

He pulled the brunette away from prying eyes.

“Iruka, really, what is stopping you? I never stop showing you my affection to you before, you never stopped me or told me to back off. And I know you do, I saw the exchange a few times. I like the creative way you use the words.”

Iruka looked away, biting his lips from stopping his smile. Kakashi had his hands on his arms, iruka arms still crossed tightly around him.

“Iruka, you can tell me, what is it?”

And Iruka knew this, he knew he could tell Kakashi everything and never feel judge. Iruka sigh and drop his head to rest on Kakashi chest.

“I don’t know, Its just. Whenever I think about it I have both the feeling of happiness and wanting to bolt and live in a forest as a hermit hoping no one will ever find me or figure out I have a massive crush on the candidate Hokage.”

Kakashi wrap his arms around Iruka and pull him flush to him, holding tightly to comfort the lost prince. He knew from past experience that Iruka liked to be hold tightly when he is in a panic like that. Saying it remind him to be grounded, that he is present and where he is.

“So you do like me” kakashi said voice light. Iruka snort face smushed in the vest.

“Fuck you.”

“If you ask nicely.”

“Oh my god, Kakashi.” Iruka laugh pulling away. This was like a break in the depth from the whole emotional and tense moment since the journey began. Iruka just laugh and laugh bringing Kakashi down laughing until they are sitting down and crying their eyes out.

“I don't even know why I’m laughing.” Iruka said between breath still chuckle here and there but getting calmer.

“I can’t remember either, feeling better tho?”

“Yeah, I still feel like I need to cry my eyes out, fuck.” Iruka hit his head on the wall of the house they are leaning on and look up past the dense tall trees and the night sky now. Hearing the chatter and movement of the village still awake and working.

Kakashi wrap and arm around his shoulder.

“You know that, if you do accept being with me,” kakashi turn to face him, mask down so that he could breathe better when they were laughing hysterically. “I won't let you go. I will hold you so that you can’t even think of fleeing and becoming a hermit in the middle of the forest.”

Iruka is silence as he watches the stars. He tilted his head to watch the other man.

“You promise?” He said in a soft whispering voice.

Feeling the heaviness of that question, Kakashi could only nod, not trusting his voice.

“Y-yes” his voice cracked anyway.

Iruka smiled was blinding and the most beautiful thing that Kakashi ever seen and his vow when the first time he saw it was still in place. A reminder every time he made Iruka smile like that.

Kakashi leaned over and kiss the smile, wondering if it taste like the sun like he always wonder.

In conclusion, the smile didn’t taste like the sun, but the dark skin felt like it under his hands.

Kakashi knew in this moment that Iruka was it for him, this was the only person he was willing to share his life with his new life. The only person who could call in his bullshit, yelled at him and love him. That would not judge for his past mistakes. Who would only care for the broken man that he is.

The diplomatic portion of the mission wasn’t long now that the village was so glad to see that Iruka was still alive and kicking. But having his life now at Konoha he was now the representative for their village. Kakashi still had to send a bird saying they will be staying longer because of the discovery of Iruka heritage and the various party and ceremony ritual to bring him back in the ancestry tree. Plus the new chief ceremony.

When Iruka ritual ceremony was over, iruka hair down braided with various flowers and a feather in his hair. Paints on his face and arms all representing something for each and everyone of them. His spear that he made as a child at his side.

His mother bring him next to kakashi, taking both mans hands together and asking if they want the union ceremony too? Iruka is baffled they only decided a couple days ago to be romantic together and now your saying marriage?? And it is legal certified in lightning country so it would be legal in Leaf?? And Kakashi is quiet, why are you quiet, why aren’t you freaking out with me here!

Kakashi shrugs.

“Don't shrug at me” iruka screech and slap his arms. Kakashi wince and rub, it was a chakra enhanced hit that actually hurt. And will probably bruise.

Kakashi said that he doesn’t care, He doesn’t need a certificate and rings or ceremony to know that Iruka is it for him. That there will be no one else for him then Iruka. Iruka was speechless. Jaw dropped and blinking silently at kakashi.

“Sooo it’s a yes to the union ceremony?” His mother prompt

“Yes...no wait a moment here!” Iruka point a finger at his mother to stop it and grab Kakashi by the arm and stomp a few steps away.

He hissed and demand answers. Iruka’s mother watched with amused eyes at the calm and devoted kakashi answered in calm and lazy manner only making Iruka more agitated and pissed off.

Then kakashi said something that made the fight drop out of her son in one go. Iruka clarify something, kakashi was blushing, fidget a bit but nod and the next second Iruka was kissing the man with vigor.

Iruka’s mother blinked in both surprised and unashamed of the make out session her son is having with his partner in the middle of the street. SHe move to stop it.

They get married at the village. Kakashi was wearing a bandana and having the same native clothing as iruka from before. The priest, Iruka’s mother, had painted the leaf symbol from their forehead protector in their forehead since they couldn’t wear the protector but still is a sign of their loyalty.

It was beautiful Naruto cried.

They left happier and fuller then when they came in. The boat waiting for them was Iruka’s family who glump the man as Iruka laugh brightly.

And then they saw the rings and woop and said drinks all around!

The trip back to konoha was more fun than leaving. That is when Kakashi and Iruka could sense and feel the time of peace.

When they report, Naruto exclaimed about the many ceremony and celebration and the fact that Kakashi and Iruka are married now. Iruka nearly spit out his tea. Kakashi just sigh and place his cup on the table. Iruka barate Naruto because they wanted to keep it quiet for a couple months before they tell everyone. Now they have to make it official the very second. Urg.

Tsunade is just laughing her ass off. She won the bed.


End file.
